The invention relates to an apparatus for securing a part, preferably a hinge part, to an extruded section by a clamping device.
The problem frequently exists of securing fittings to extruded sections, for example to connect extruded sections to one another or to secure further parts to the extruded sections by these. If extruded sections form the edges of, for example, body parts of a cupboard or a flap, hinge parts have to be secured to these for the hinging of doors or flaps. An extruded section is known from DE 297 14 874 U1 in the form of a hollow chamber section to which hinge cups of a hinge can be secured in that the hollow chamber section is provided with cut-outs corresponding to the contour of the hinge cup and that flanges of the hinge cup are clamped to edges of the cut-out by anchor discs which can be tensioned against the flanges by screws.
It is the object of the invention to provide an apparatus of the kind first named with which fittings can be secured to the extruded section at any point thereon in a simpler manner and without cut-outs thereon.